User blog:Superseaturtle/AU Story Part One
Hey y'all! Here's an AU story I just wrote. :) I'll post more if y'all want. Part One Silence. Deep, deep silence. It was like they all just needed to breathe. And they did. She wanted to scream. She wanted to fall apart and didn’t care who was watching. It was over. All she had worked for, all she stood for. All her father worked for. She refused to cry, though that was all she wanted to do. It was over. Yavin IV was gone. The explosion left the five beings in the ship breathless. None of them spoke. It was Chewbacca who broke the silence. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” he wailed. Obi-Wan Kenobi moaned softly, clearly in great pain as he sensed the coming, inevitable fate of the galaxy. Han’s expression was unreadable. Luke sat as if frozen. But it was Leia who was hurt the most. I’ve lost it all, ''she thought. ''There’s nothing left. The silence was oppressive. No one spoke. They all knew what it meant for the galaxy. “We’d better get out of here before we’re next,” Han said, but he was lacking his normal confidence. Leia couldn’t stand it. Not one more moment. She stood up and fled the cockpit, not caring what anyone thought. As she ran, tears streamed down her face. She had no idea where she was going. The girl ran into what might’ve been the armory. She couldn’t see; her vision was blurred by tears. She sunk down to the ground, sobbing. It was over. The Rebellion. The galaxy would be run by the Empire, totally unchallenged. “Father...” Leia whispered. “I wish... I ...I’m sorry...” The sentence dissolved into brokenhearted mourning. She was scared. So scared. And she couldn’t let anyone see. If they knew, they would have no confidence in her. Leia had been raised with great expectations placed on her, and she had no choice but to live up to them. When she didn’t, people lost hope. That’s why she didn’t cry when the Empire murdered everyone on her home planet. If they saw... if they knew... But now she cried. Now, on this strange ship, with everyone who had faith in her dead. Now she was free to cry. The girl buried her face in her hands and mourned for everything she had lost. All the people. all the places, all the family, all the friends. She heard someone coming, but she had gone to far to care. As she continued to sob, someone sat beside her. She looked up and saw Chewbacca. “Urghraw?” he asked gently. The princess didn’t even try to stop the tears streaming down her face. The huge Wookie opened his arms and embraced the small girl. He held her while she cried. ----- Luke stared out into space. Gone. His hope of a new life... was gone. And there was nothing to go back to. All that was left was the five. A stubborn, hurting princess; an old Jedi Master; a huge Wookie; a cocky, self-centered smuggler; and him. Luke Skywalker. Carrier of a Jedi legacy. Suddenly, he lost all sense of time and vision. Something took over his mind, and he willingly lost himself to it. He could see things. But they were not good. A cold terror gripped his heart. He saw slaves, bending at the will - and whips- of their masters. Mass slaughter of aliens. Just because they were different. Greed. Corruption. No! His mind screamed. No! He saw death. So much death. He felt death. He was sweating. Alot. He was in pain. “Luke!” someone called. “Luke!” The vision faded and he was back in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, writhing on the floor. “What the heck are you doing?!” Han called, clearly unsettled by the display. Obi-Wan helped Luke up off the floor. “What did you see, Luke?” The boy tried to talk, but his mouth was so dry that he was unable to. He was shaking uncontrollably. “I saw... I saw...” “Captain,” Obi-Wan ordered. “Bring the boy some water.” Han left the room, slightly shaken. He had never seen anything like that before. Obi-Wan helped Luke into one of the chairs. The boy was still shaking violently. “What did you see, Luke?” the Jedi asked calmly. “Horrible... horrible things... I could feel... the evil. I couldn’t... I couldn’t breathe.” “Calm down, Luke.” The boy shakily passed his hand over his forehead. “We can’t... can’t let that happen.” Han came back into the room with a glass of water. “Here, kid,” he said, handing it to Luke. “You alright?” Luke nodded. Han stared at him strangely. “What happened, kid?” “I don’t know... I saw things...” Obi-Wan promptly cut in. “I believe it’s best we leave it be for now, Captain Solo.” He shrugged. “I guess I’ll go find Chewie.” ------ As Han walked through his ship, he pondered all that had happened. For the first time in a long time, he was really feeling something. And he didn’t like it. He wanted to push it away, to kill it, but the feeling was there. He used to be invincible. Nothing could hurt him. But it was changing. It started when he picked up the old man and the kid. It was confirmed when he watched that planet explode. Something was changing. As the captain walked through his ship, he ran his fingers along the paneling. He loved his ship. Months and months of work had gone into her, and she responded by saving his life. His ship, Chewie, and his money. That was life to him. As if on cue, he heard his Wookie friend softly speaking to someone. The captain’s curiosity was aroused. He followed the sound to the armory. Why is he in the armory? There’s no need for weapons right now. The door was open, but Han knew better than to walk right in on a Wookie. That he had learned that heard way. He carefully glanced in the room and was shocked by what he saw. Chewbacca was sitting in the floor, holding the Princess. And she was crying. Han felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, but he wasn’t sure why. He quietly walked to his quarters and sat down on the bed. Somehow... he hadn’t expected that from her. She was headstrong. Controlling. She was a leader. But she’s still a sixteen year old girl, Han thought. She’s lost everything. He remembered her face. The way she had looked. Her tears. Han was uncomfortable with the way he was feeling. That wasn’t the image of her he had in mind. He ran his hand through his unruly hair. What were they going to do? They. He was worried about them. That feeling of change was coming again. And he hated it. The captain decided to make his way back to the cockpit and hopefully forget about some aspects of the situation. What have I gotten myself into? Category:Blog posts